Teki ga, aikou-ka
by Seishin19
Summary: Ichigo y Grimmjow han sido enemigos desde que entraron en la preparatoria, pero varios grandes sucesos cambiarán la situación. ¿Es cierto que hay algo más que rivalidad entre ellos? / Rating T por ahora.


**Teki ga aikou-ka**

**Summary: **Ichigo y Grimmjow han sido enemigos desde que entraron en la preparatoria, pero varios grandes sucesos cambiarán la situación entre ellos. ¿Es cierto que hay algo más que rivalidad entre ellos?

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, violencia.

**Words:** 5,674

**Chapters:** 5 o 6. (?)

**N/A:** Intentaré no dejarlos en suspenso mucho tiempo con este fic. Juro intentar actualizarlo tan rápido como pueda. Ya está todo escrito en papel, solo tengo que pasarlo a la laptop y subirlo cuando consigo internet. Hago todo lo que puedo, lo prometo. Espero que les guste y que sean pacientes conmigo ;n; No sé si se notará un ligero cambio en mi forma de escribir, pero no es muy diferente.

…

Kurosaki Ichigo era llamado muchas cosas debido a su extravagante y cabello naranja. Era soportable puesto que llevaba aguantando desde niño ese tipo de burlas. Con el tiempo comenzó a cansarse de insultos, cada año escolar volviéndose más agresivo que el anterior. Eso lo llevó a peleas, cientos de ellas. Las primeras fueron bastantes duras, pero gracias a ellas poco a poco se fue fortaleciendo hasta ser lo que es ahora: Un adolescente gruñón de carácter algo volátil y fuerte. Le iba bien… Hasta que llegó a segundo de preparatoria.

Él tuvo un enemigo desde que había entrado en el instituto. Era el chico más irritante, cínico y egoísta que había conocido en sus cortos diecisiete años. Él tío encima lo admitía, era lo peor. Lo que más irritaba a Ichigo era el hecho de que no importaba cuántas veces se enfrentaran, el mayor era más fuerte que él. Y cuando se burlaba de su pelo… Estaba siendo un completo hipócrita. ¿Quién era él, de todas las personas, para burlarse de su cabello naranja? ¡Que el suyo era azul por todos los dioses! ¿Qué cómo sabía que era natural? Eso era otra historia de la que prefería no hablar o recordar.

El caso es que llegado a segundo de preparatoria su archienemigo decidió, para desgracia de Kurosaki, meterse en el mismo club deportivo que él. Era la gota que había colmado el vaso para el pobre chico. Estaba segurísimo de que el muy cabronazo lo había hecho solo para joderlo.

El primer día de horas extraescolares llegó. Fue una tortura. No ayudaba nada en que estuviera en el club de natación. Con pasos furiosos se había acercado hasta el vestuario en donde _él _estaba con el entrecejo bastante fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos. El sujeto en cuestión le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona de las suyas, sacando a Ichigo más de sus casillas. Lo agarró fuerte del cuello de su camiseta blanca básica y lo estrelló contra las taquillas provocando un fuerte sonido metálico resonando en el lugar.

— ¡¿Qué puñetas haces aquí?! —demandó en un tono iracundo y sacudiendo la camiseta en su agarre un poco.

El atacado sacudió la cabeza, su sonrisa no se había borrado de su cara— ¿Por qué te molestas tanto Kurosaki? Soy libre de elegir el club que quiera, ¿no?

Por más que lo odiara, tenía razón. ¡Aún así seguía creyendo que lo había hecho aposta!

…

— ¿O estás molesto porque podré superarte otra vez? —se agachó antes de que el puñetazo dirigido a su cara impactara. En lugar de esto pudo escuchar el choque metálico que hacia contra la puerta de la taquilla que estaba tras su cabeza momentos antes.

Sinceramente molestar a Kurosaki Ichigo era la cosa más interesante que había encontrado en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué decir? Era un rival digno aunque siempre le ganara en todo incluido en sus confrontamientos físicos, aunque estos eran raros.

Grimmjow tenía pintas de no ser muy brillante, no era algo que le hubieran dicho solo una vez, pero podía pasar bien los estudios si quería. Incluso en eso lograba irritar al peli naranjo. Era simplemente demasiado divertido como para dejar de hacerlo, así que el aumento de sus calificaciones era un bonus añadido que no le molestaba. No era un genio, pero tampoco estaba mal.

Todos alrededor de ellos en el vestuario se los habían quedado mirando un poco sorprendidos, sin embargo no tardaron mucho en volver a lo suyo al notar que se trataba de Grimmjow e Ichigo. Ellos siempre estaban igual.

—Te voy a matar maldito hijo de- —antes de que pudiera terminar de insultarlo, lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó al suelo en un momento que se descuidó. Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar al menor gruñir de dolor ante el golpe de su espalda contra el suelo.

—Esas son palabras muy grandes para alguien que siempre pierde —soltó una carcajada ante la mirada furiosa que recibió de Ichigo y se marchó de allí antes de que se levantara del suelo.

Por mucho que le gustaría enfrentarse a él, meterse en una pelea dentro de la escuela no era buena idea… Los profesores eran tan jodidamente molestos en su opinión. Chasqueó la lengua y se dispuso a cambiarse antes de salir fuera.

En fin… enfrentarse a Ichigo deportivamente era igual de entretenido.

…

Una vez todos los alumnos se cambiaron (eran tal vez solo una decena), salieron fuera de los vestuarios para presentarse junto a la entrenadora. La mujer era hermosa y morena, también era la profesora de ciencias naturales. Ya de por sí la populación masculina babeaba por ella pues verla en bikini lo ponía peor.

Ichigo suspiró y rodó los ojos ignorando al resto de sus hormonales compañeros. Actuaban como si no hubieran visto una mujer en su vida. Además parecía que a Yoruichi le encantaba enseñar de más, de hecho, solía molestar a Ichigo con el tema desde que se unió al club, pero luego de varios intentos se había rendido. Podría ser que el adolescente no se hubiera dado cuenta, sin embargo la mujer creía que su inocente alumno no era como los demás. El chico no era tonto, y aún así parecía no tener interés hacia las chicas fueran de su edad o no. Este hecho que se le pasó por la cabeza, hizo que quisiera molestarle aún más. Es que se sonrojaba tan rápido y le parecía tan divertido que no podía evitarlo…

— ¡Bien muchachos! Parece que después del incidente del curso pasado ninguna chica se ha unido al club… —comentó Yoruichi con una sonrisa picarona dedicada concretamente a un trío de chicos que se sonrojaron levemente al ser descubiertos. —No importa, menos distracciones… para algunos—eso último lo añadió en voz muy baja por lo que los muchachos no la entendieron.

Dio instrucciones de que todos se preparan para un calentamiento y una carrera rápida. Así podría separar a los alumnos en tres grupos diferentes para que se pudieran complementar entre ellos a la hora de hacer ejercicios.

Yoruichi reparó en su viejo alumno quien miraba con recelo a otro que se encontraba un poco más alejado. "_Hablando de cabellos extraños…"_ Pensó la mujer morena al fijarse en Grimmjow. Por las miradas asesinas que Ichigo le dirigía y la sonrisa socarrona que el otro portaba, podía decir que había una fuerte rivalidad entre ellos… A parte de otras cosas. Sonrió maliciosamente para sí misma, aquel curso iba a ser aún más divertido que el anterior.

Una vez el calentamiento hubo terminado, Shihouin tocó su silbato y señaló con un gesto que el primer grupo de alumnos se preparan para meterse dentro de la piscina.

Mientras, entre Grimmjow e Ichigo continuaba la mortal batalla de miradas, el primero con una sonrisa despreocupada y segura mientras que el otro parecía querer borrarle esa sonrisa de un derechazo (algo que ya había hecho en alguna que otra ocasión).

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki? ¿Tienes miedo de que te derrote en tu propio campo? —rió con sorna Grimmjow en forma de burla hacia el otro adolescente.

—Aún queda mucho para que me venzas Grimmjow —contraatacó el peli naranjo mientras se ponía el gorro y las gafas.

Yoruichi tocó el silbato y el primer grupo saltó a la piscina, cada uno nadando al estilo que mejor se le daba. Mientras ellos nadaban en una carrera, la entrenadora gesticuló al segundo grupo que se prepara. Se subieron a las plataformas, poniéndose en posición mientras sus compañeros llegaban de su carrera. La morena alzó la mano, avisando de que se preparan para salir con el gesto. Justo cuando pulsó el cronómetro para el primero que llego del grupo uno, dio el silbato para el segundo. Se lanzaron al agua, saltando por encima de los otros.

La carrera del segundo grupo no tardó demasiado en finalizar ya que consistía en una sola vuelta. Ichigo sacó rápidamente la cabeza del agua nada más tocar la pared de llegada mientras tomaba una amplia bocanada de aire para recuperar el necesitado oxígeno en sus pulmones. Miró hacia la calle de al lado para ver como Grimmjow lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su mirada se desvió velozmente hacia Yoruichi quién negó con la cabeza y anunció que el de cabello azul había ganado por unas milésimas. Soltó un gruñido y salió del agua con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

Estaba furioso, más consigo mismo que con Grimmjow. ¿Acaso no podría jamás superarle en algo? Él había sido el más rápido durante los últimos tres últimos años en el club… Y ahora ese puesto le había sido arrebatado, como no y como todo, por Grimmjow.

Se quitó el gorro de un movimiento brusco, casi haciendo que le doliera el movimiento ya que sin querer tiró de su cabello, pero en su momento de furia apenas lo notó. Se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada por un rato, metido en sus pensamientos mientras Yoruichi hablaba.

Al parecer durante la breve práctica, un par de espectadoras habían decidido aparecer para observar. Decían que provenían del periódico escolar y necesitaban ver que hacía cada club para así poder decidir cuál club merecía ser promocionado en la portada del periódico. De hecho Yoruichi no necesitó decir más porque Grimmjow pudo escuchar un grito femenino que definitivamente pertenecía a dichas estudiantes.

— ¿Has visto? —Dijo la primera chica— ¡Ya te dije que estaba buenísimo!

—Nunca creí que Kurosaki fuera tan atractivo…—murmuró una voz más tímida.

—Suele tener cara de estar enfadado con el mundo—refunfuñó un poco la última—, pero tiene un cuerpo…

Algunos chicos del primer grupo observaban la escena con envidia, otros con pena por Ichigo ya que le habían salido unas acosadoras, y otros resoplaban con un susurro que decía 'mujeres'.

Grimmjow se alongó al borde de la piscina usando sus brazos como apoyo para observar a qué venía tanto jaleo a la vez que miraba la escena con una ceja arqueada. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la vista que no se esperó para nada. Allí parado estaba Kurosaki en toda su gloria, su cabello ligeramente más oscuro por la humedad que había quedado aplastado contra su cabeza dándole un aspecto diferente, cientos de gotitas de agua adornaban su cuerpo haciendo la vista aún más deleitante.

Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que el bastardo fuera así de atracti- ¿Pero en qué cojones estaba pensando? ¡Era un crío! Ni de lejos tenía buen aspecto, ni aquel cuerpo tan—Sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor que dejara de mirarlo. Eso le ahorraría seguir pensando en el tema.

Salió de la piscina, un tanto molesto por el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado segundos antes, y se fue directamente al vestuario sin dirigir la palabra a nadie a pesar de que pudo oír a Yoruichi decirle que aún no había acabado desde la distancia.

Ichigo resopló y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación ante la actitud arrogante de su rival. ¿Acaso nunca le enseñaron modales? Mientras observaba como este se iba incluso si Yoruichi lo llamaba, se quedó pensativo. Él había salido de la piscina el primero, debido a su momentánea furia después de tan frustrante derrota, y podría jurar que notó una mirada penetrante sobre él –aparte de las escandalosas chicas que parecían no tener pudor ni interés en ocultar su presencia y tampoco mantener sus alocadas hormonas de adolescente bajo control-; se le había extrañado mucho. Cuando giró la cabeza y rodó los ojos disimuladamente para encontrar el origen de tan escalofriante sensación de ser observado tan intensamente, se encontró con aquellos ojos azules. Al parecer aquel a quien pertenecían no se había percatado de que Ichigo lo había pillado observando, pero decidió no decir nada y hacer la vista gorda.

Seguro que no mucho después vendría burlándose de algo que tenía que ver con su cuerpo. ¿Se habría fijado en sus pecas tal vez? Suspiró y se miró a sí mismo. No se veían a simple vista, no creía que las hubiera visto desde la piscina. Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, cosa que hacía cuando se sentía nervioso por algo y frunció el entrecejo más de lo normal. Nunca sabía lo que Grimmjow podría estar tramando, a veces era muy predecible pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo era.

Se acercó hasta la grada donde había dejado su toalla (afortunadamente lejos de las chicas) y la tomó para secar su cabello y un poco su cuerpo. En ese momento vio a su entrenadora con una mirada seria que raramente veía en ella. Tragó saliva preguntándose qué había pasado. Se sorprendió aún más cuando le dijo con la misma seriedad que su rostro que luego de que se cambiara tenían que hablar. Luego de eso regresó con los otros alumnos a explicar un par de cosas a los nuevos integrantes del club a excepción de los veteranos y Grimmjow que ya se había marchado.

Ichigo entró a los vestuarios completamente enfurecido después de lo que había ocurrido en la piscina. Luego de haberse cambiado cerró su taquilla de un fuerte golpe, causando que algún que otro alumno se sobresaltara. Sin prestar atención a la mirada aterrada de los demás ante el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, se apresuró a salir del taquillero e ir a dar con Yoruichi quién se encontraba entablando lo que parecía una animada conversación con las periodistas/fangirls. La mujer morena les pidió que se fueran antes de que el peli naranja se acercara a hablar con ella. Ojos ámbares se encontraron con los mieles y hubo varios segundos de silencio hasta que Ichigo habló:

— ¿Qué quieres Yoruichi? —preguntó un poco de mala gana. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de mantener una conversación en ese momento. Aún seguía frustrado por lo que había pasado.

—Ichigo lamento decirte esto, pero… dadas las capacidades de Grimmjow, considero que él debería pasar a ser el capitán del equipo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos ante la noticia. No podía creer que Yoruichi le fuera a hacer aquello. Era inadmisible.

—Yoruichi-san —llamó seriamente—, llevó liderando el equipo por dos años consecutivos, ¿y ahora quieres cambiarme por un novato que tiene suerte en su primer día?

—Sé que estás frustrado, pero admite que es mejor que tú.

Eso le cayó como un cubo de agua helada. ¿Admitir que Grimmjow era mejor que él? ¡Era lo que había tratado de evitar durante todo ese tiempo desde que ese bastardo decidió entrometerse en su camino!

— ¡Pero-!

— ¡Nada de 'peros' Kurosaki Ichigo! —exclamó una voz apareciendo por la entrada que daba a la piscina. Era la presidenta del club, Soi Fong. —Yo he llegado a esa decisión y no hay peros que valgan.

Ichigo miró a ambas mujeres, totalmente incrédulo. ¿Ya está? ¿Lo habían decidido así por qué sí? Cerró sus manos tan fuerte en puños que sus nudillos se pusieron completamente blancos y apretó también con la misma intensidad los dientes, haciendo acopio de todo su auto control para no estallar delante de las dos mujeres.

— ¡Renuncio! —De repente gritó y sacudió exageradamente la cabeza, dando un golpe con el pie en el suelo. — ¡Estoy hasta los cojones de estar por debajo de ese cabrón! ¡Si él va a ser el capitán no pienso regresar!

Yoruichi pudo captar la expresión de dolor que portaba el adolescente antes de que este se marchara corriendo de allí. La morena se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica de menor estatura con un gesto de reproche, mostrando su inconformidad hacia la propuesta de la presidenta. Esta se encogió un poco. A veces se le iba un poco la mano dura y no tenía en cuenta cómo se tomarían las cosas los demás… Se calmó ligeramente cuando Shihouin le dijo que ella misma se encargaría de hablar con Ichigo y trataría de convencerlo para que entrara en el club nuevamente. Con mucha suerte lo conseguiría…

…

Los pasillos del instituto ya estaban casi vacíos, solo quedaban algunos alumnos que recién salían también de sus respectivas actividades. Caminaba hacia la salida, mirada agachada y con las manos en los bolsillos. Andaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales en su mayoría eran negativos. ¿Cómo iba a pensar positivamente en esa ocasión? Era inconcebible. ¿Todo realmente iba a acabar así? ¿Siendo la sombra de Grimmjow para siempre? Se paró y golpeó con fuerza y frustración la pared que estaba junto a él. Se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía ser.

Se marchó a casa, sintiéndose impotente y cansado. Al llegar solo saludó brevemente a su padre y a sus hermanas antes de irse a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Se tiró sobre la cama, se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo por un largo rato, no supo cuánto, con la mente en blanco. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya estaba anocheciendo. Con un suspiro se levantó, casi desganado, y caminó hasta su armario. Decidió cambiarse de ropa y salir a despejarse a la calle. Su padre seguramente no estaría de acuerdo que saliera con la hora de la cena estando tan próxima, pero haría caso omiso. Realmente necesitaba salir a coger aire y reflexionar con lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

Sigilosamente salió de su casa, y se alejó a paso rápido de allí antes de que alguien notara su ausencia. Sabía que le esperaba una bronca más tarde, pero lidiaría con las consecuencias.

Tal vez… Yoruichi tenía razón. Debería admitir que Grimmjow era mejor, estaba más que demostrado. No había cosa en la que no fuera superado por él y sinceramente ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Si había seguido por tanto tiempo con aquello había sido por su orgullo, sin embargo se sentía humillado en ese punto. No quería seguir sintiéndose así y le jodía no poder hacer como si Grimmjow no estuviera. Incluso si trataba de seguir con sus asuntos como si el peli azul no fuera mejor en todo, vería el resultado de sus esfuerzos siempre por debajo, no importaba qué.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto que le superara? ¡El resto de los estudiantes que lo hacían le daban igual! ¡¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia a Grimmjow?! Genial. Ahora también se sentía confuso.

Un extraño ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor. Sus pasos lo habían llevado a un barrio que desconocía. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Miró alrededor solo para descubrir que la calle estaba completamente desierta y casi en la penumbra. Frunció el entrecejo y escuchó de nuevo el extraño ruido a pesar de que el lugar estaba desolado. Siguió el origen del sonido que lo llevó hasta un callejón.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó mientras se adentraba.

De repente estuvo rodeado por sombras, cinco concretamente. Tragó saliva, aquello no le daba buena espina y había un halo de malicia en el aire. Esos tipos no tenían pinta de tener buenas intenciones.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí —dijo juguetonamente una de las sombras, concretamente la más alta entre el grupo de cinco—, pero si es el segundón.

¿Le conocían? Qué más daba. En el momento que aquella palabra llegó a sus oídos, su cuerpo se movió solo. Se giró sobre su cintura y trató de asestar un golpe en el cuerpo de aquel que se había atrevido a llamarle así. Este logró esquivarlo por poco y una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios antes de murmurar una orden:

—A por él.

Los demás se lanzaron contra el peli naranja queriendo sujetarle para que no tuviera escapatoria. Lo que no sabían es que Ichigo tenía varios años de experiencia en peleas callejeras, ya se sabía bastantes trucos de aquellos que atacaban en grupo. Agudizó los sentidos y logró asestar una patada al primero que se le acercó por delante y un codazo al rostro del que lo intentó por detrás. El tercero lo agarró del brazo, pero Ichigo contraatacó rápidamente agarrándole de vuelta y tirando de vuelta para golpearle en la cara de un derechazo y tumbarlo. El último lo aprisionó con musculosos brazos desde atrás, dejando los brazos del menor pegados contra su cuerpo e inmovilizados. Ichigo se balanceó como pudo hacia atrás y hacia adelante y aprovechó el impulso del movimiento para golpear con toda la fuerza que pudo la cabeza de su atacante con la suya. El golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para que aflojara su agarre, pero también dejó a Ichigo fuera de sí por escasos segundos aunque afortunadamente se recuperó más rápido y logró soltarse para luego girar y dirigir una patada hacia el cuello del otro, queriendo tirarle su equilibrio. Sin embargo, calculó mal y el tipo musculoso era más pesado de lo que creyó y no consiguió más que moverlo un par de centímetros. Su pierna fue agarrada y fue levantado del suelo para luego ser lanzado contra el muro del callejón. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta por el impacto de su cabeza y espalda contra los duros ladrillos. Solo veía puntos negros delante de sus ojos y creyó sentir algo fluyendo por su nuca, pero no estaba seguro.

—Eres bastante bueno, pero se acabó —una risa burlona pudo ser escuchada proveniente del líder del grupo.

Aquellos matones que había tumbado anteriormente ya se habían puesto en pie y se acercaron para sujetarlo por ambos brazos y lo levantaron del suelo, alejándolo del muro, antes de dejarlo caer de rodillas sin soltarle. Un tercero fue lo bastante listo, para su desgracia, de sujetarle con fuerza las piernas por detrás. Una vez Ichigo recuperó la consciencia luego del impacto, se retorció entre el agarre de los tres, pero su fuerza no era la suficiente en esa posición como para lograr quitárselos de encima.

— ¡Quédate quieto! —exclamó uno de ellos quien tenía agarrado uno de los brazos de Kurosaki y sin miramientos, le dio a este un giro en un ángulo extraño, provocando que se pudiera escuchar una especie de crujido seguido de un grito de dolor.

La risotada del líder resonó en el callejón, disfrutando cada momento de aquella tortura que estaban ejerciendo. Había escuchado rumores de que nadie jamás había sido capaz de tumbar a Kurosaki Ichigo en aquel tipo de pelea, y por esto, le llenaba de satisfacción que él fuera a ser el primero. Rebuscó en su bolsillo de pantalón y una vez encontró lo que buscaba una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. En la oscuridad que allí reinaba, Ichigo pudo distinguir un leve brillo proveniente de un objeto afilado. Una navaja, dedujo. Tragó saliva y trató de moverse de nuevo, pero uno de sus brazos no respondía y su espalda casi crujía con cada movimiento de su columna. No creía que tuviera nada roto en ella, sin embargo el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber causado alguna contractura. Una expresión de miedo cruzó su cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo ante una situación así. No había escapatoria y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ese psicópata pensaba hacer con esa navaja. Matarle no era una opción, ya que eso le causaría muchos problemas a un tipo de su edad y seguramente todos aquellos eran unos cobardes como para cometer tal acto, pero temía que pudiera causar algún tipo de daño irreparable. Se había enfrentado a un par de pirados así, sin embargo nunca había estado en aquel estado de completa inmovilidad y su mente comenzando a entrar en pánico lentamente.

El chico alto se puso de cuclillas, poniéndose a su altura mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Ichigo trató de mantenerse impasible y no mostrar el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, no iba a darle a su enemigo esa satisfacción. La sonrisa se ensanchó y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, giró la navaja entre sus dedos y clavó la punta de esta en el hombro del peli naranja. Este apretó los dientes y siseó entre ellos. Cerró fuerte los ojos a medida de que la presión de la navaja en su piel aumentaba y comenzaba a rajar diagonalmente, pasando por su pecho agonizante y lentamente. Finalmente no lo aguantó, quiso gritar de dolor y no pudo. Una mano tapó su boca con bastante fuerza, tanto que seguramente quedarían marcas en su cara de los dedos. Solo sonidos de agonía pudieron ser escuchados mientras el líder terminaba lo que, según él, era una obra de arte sobre la piel de Ichigo. Su camiseta estaba rajada por la navaja y lentamente se estaba manchando y empapando del carmín de su sangre. Su vista cada vez estaba más borrosa y su mente más nublada. Entre el dolor y la paulatina pérdida de sangre era inevitable. Su boca fue liberada y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a jadear. Un gruñido salió a través de sus dientes cuando su cabello fue brutalmente agarrado, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me he asegurado de hacerte un corte bastante profundo como para dejar cicatriz —rió el líder mientras hablaba estando apenas varios centímetros alejado del rostro de su víctima—, así no te olvidarás de mí ni de este día.

…

Estaba dando un paseo nocturno, algo que se le había hecho costumbre. Le relajaba bastante cabía decir. Había sido un día relativamente bueno y normal. Había sustituido a Kurosaki como capitán del equipo de natación y le había hecho morder el polvo, bueno, otra vez. Ja, no había forma en que ese bobo pudiera superarle. Ciertamente competir con Ichigo había hecho su día a día un poco más interesante. En el colegio rara vez alguien se le acercaba, todos parecían temerle y eso cambio cuando llegó al instituto y conoció a aquel orgulloso adolescente de cabello naranja. Era casi tan cabezota como él mismo si podía decirlo.

Se había decepcionado enormemente cuando la entrenadora, Yoruichi, le había dicho que el chico se había retirado del club. No preguntó por qué, tampoco parecía que la mujer quisiera decírselo, pero se había puesto furioso. Le llenaba de rabia que de buenas a primeras Kurosaki se hubiera rendido o que tal vez se hubiera cansado de aquella competición por todo entre ellos. Fuera cual fuera el motivo pensaba en hacer que Ichigo regresara el club. ¿Cuál era la diversión si él no estaba?

Estaba regresando a casa casi instintivamente mientras seguía pensando en cómo hacer que Ichigo regresara. Estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil convencerlo. Entonces escuchó algo, un grito lejano. Se encogió de hombros. Las peleas por aquel barrio no eran nada inusuales, incluso él había acabado envuelto en cantidad de ellas. Y a medida que se acercaba hacia a su edificio de destino, pudo oírlo otra vez, solo que esa segunda vez le sonó terriblemente familiar. Desechó la idea tan pronto como vino a su cabeza. No, era imposible. No podía tratarse de quién estaba pensando, vivía bastante lejos de aquel lugar.

_"Estás obsesionado con él"_ gruñó para sí mismo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y seguía andando con el ceño fruncido. "_Es imposible que esté andando por aquí."_

Entonces escuchó una risa también familiar, sólo que esta la reconoció fácilmente. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no se metiera en los asuntos de ese cabrón, pero no tuvo opción. Su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo inconscientemente hacia el lugar de la pelea. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se puso la capucha de su sudadera, cubriendo su cabello y parte de su rostro. Cuanto menos lo reconocieran, mejor. Se paró a la entrada del callejón sigilosamente, pasando completamente desapercibido por el grupo de matones que estaba adentro. Podía notar un sutil olor a sangre en el aire y eso no le gustaba nada. Quién quiera que fuera el pobre desgraciado que cayó en las manos del líder de aquel grupo sentía pena por él.

—Soltadlo —ordenó con voz autoritaria y con un deje de ira.

—Oh, reconozco esa voz —dijo alegremente, soltando el cabello de su víctima mientras se ponía en pie mostrando su alta figura— Creí que no te gustaba meter tus narices en los asuntos de los demás, ¿algo ha cambiado?

—No —respondió tajante y secamente— Solo odio las injusticias. Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que a quién quiera que estés torturando no te debe nada Nnoitra.

—Ah no, realmente este chico no me debe nada —rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros—, pero sabes qué. Me llena de satisfacción haber logrado hacer algo que otros no han podido.

Grimmjow agudizó la mirada sobre el otro, teniendo todos sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que hablaba, pero no podía lanzarse a él y liberar al chico. Ellos eran cuatro y Nnoitra tenía una navaja. Una desventaja un poco peliaguda. Tendría que pensar en algo rápido.

—Seguro que has escuchado los rumores… Sobre un joven el cual nadie podía derrotar en una pelea callejera, daba igual el número de contrincantes al que se enfrentara. —Él había escuchado esos rumores y realmente deseaba encontrarse con ese chico algún día. Una pelea contra él debía ser bastante divertida. ¿Pero tenía que ver todo aquello con la situación actual?— Pues, es este chico de aquí.

Grimmjow arqueó una ceja. ¿Se estaba tirando un farol o decía la verdad? Sinceramente, y aunque odiara admitirlo, Nnoitra no era un mentiroso. Gruñó un tanto molesto. Le hubiera gustado ser el primero en cometer aquella hazaña, pero no de aquel modo. ¿Cinco contra uno y encima con un arma blanca? No, el juego sucio no era lo suyo.

Nnoitra ordenó con un gesto al resto del grupo que soltaran al chico, de todos modos este estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, difícilmente se movería. Se agachó para tomarle con fuerza del pelo y levantarlo, causando que este siseara por lo bajo, y luego lo sujetó para que no cayera al suelo de nuevo.

No pudo discernir ni su rostro ni su aspecto en la oscuridad, pero no necesitó mucho más tiempo hasta que su identidad fuera revelada de los labios de Nnoitra.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. Ah, ciertamente se ha hecho famoso entre algunos bandalistas e incluso yakuzas, pero creo que luego de esta derrota su reputación está acabada.

¿Ichigo? Nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fuera él aunque ahora que lo pensaba tenía bastante sentido. Vale que él pudiera ser más fuerte que Kurosaki, pero nunca pensó ni creyó que el chico fuera débil incluso si a veces se lo decía, pero solo era para hacerlo rabiar. Además… Ya conocía a Kurosaki desde hace bastante, puede que no supiera bastante de él, dado que lo único que hacían era pelearse y competir. Pero si había algo que sabía, es que a Ichigo no le gustaba realmente meterse en problemas. Tal vez había aprendido a disfrutar un poco de ello, sin embargo no era ese tipo de persona. Si había acabado metido en tantas peleas estaba seguro, por experiencia personal, que había sido debido a su cabello.

Y sí había algo de lo que también era consciente, era de su independencia. Grimmjow era muy parecido en ese aspecto. En aquel tipo de situación lo que menos se quiere es ayuda, no porque no la necesite, sino porque pedirla es una herida en el orgullo.

_"Mierda, pero no puedo dejarle a merced de Nnoitra…" _ recordó su última pelea contra este. Un recuerdo nada agradable desde luego. Seguramente a Kurosaki le había ocurrido lo mismo, arrinconado y ser sujetado hasta que fuera imposible moverse. Él había logrado escapar sin muchas heridas graves no supo ni cómo, suerte supuso. Sin embargo Ichigo parecía estar casi inconsciente e incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué demonios le habrían hecho? ¡No podía ver nada! "_¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿Ayudar a mi enemigo? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza Grimmjow? Aunque Nnoitra es mucho peor que Kurosaki… Joder."_

Soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "_Lo siento por esto Kurosaki, tendrás que aguantar esta herida en tu orgullo por un tiempo."_

—Lo repetiré una vez más, suéltalo —dio unos pasos dentro del callejón ante la atenta mirada de los chicos del grupo quienes se pusieron en guardia.

—Ven a por él si puedes —le retó Nnoitra.

Los demás se lanzaron contra Grimmjow, pero él fue mucho más rápido y con ágiles movimientos los dejó inconscientes uno a uno con un limpio golpe en la nuca ante la atónita mirada del líder. Si Nnoitra creía que iba a volver a caer en sus trucos después de la última vez, estaba muy equivocado.

El peli negro soltó el cuerpo del chico sin ningún cuidado y fue a por Grimmjow con navaja en mano. Este le agarró ambas muñecas, queriendo evitar que la navaja casi cortara su mejilla. Ambos forcejearon, tratando de tirar el equilibrio del otro de algún modo, pero sus fuerzas estaban casi igualadas. Dependía de un solo movimiento que sobrepusiera al otro para vencerlo.

Ichigo observaba la pelea a través de ojos entrecerrados y su vista emborronada. No era capaz de discernir quién estaba luchando contra el líder del grupo que lo había atacado, pero por lo poco que entendió de la conversación, ambos ya se conocían y aparentemente eran enemigos. Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo protestaba ante ese intento. Una vez la adrenalina había desaparecido empezó a sentir el dolor por todas partes. Su espalda, su cabeza, su brazo, el largo corte que cruzaba desde su hombro hasta su cintura… Maldijo para sí mismo mientras veía como el encapuchado lograba tirar a Nnoitra al suelo y quitarle su navaja. Cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los volvió a abrir aquel desconocido estaba frente a él, agachado. Forzó su vista un poco más y pudo verle la cara…

_"¿Grimmjow?"_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de rendirse al cansancio de su mente.


End file.
